Meapless In Seattle: Extended Ending
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Title probably tells everything, but just in case...here's a summary! After coming back home, Candace asks a question from Phineas about certain sentence said to a certain black-haired girl.


Yeah I had to do this…as soon as I saw the episode I knew I was going to write a Fanfic about it, so…yeah. I don't own Phineas and Ferb and...Enjoy!

….

''Candace, you didn't take the garbage out. You're so busted.'' Linda said sounding a bit amused. Candace groaned annoyed and crossed her arms in frustration.

''Of course I am.'' Candace said annoyed. She had to wonder why she was the only one getting busted in this family. Why can't the Mysterious Force like her as well?

''Well this was certainly an eventful day.'' Phineas said and Isabella and Ferb nodded in agreement. Isabella then suddenly started to shift her feet nervously.

''So…back at Mitch's lair...remember how…'' Isabella started nervously, but then noticed that Phineas was already talking to Ferb under the tree. Isabella sighed sadly and turned around. ''I'll go home now Phineas.'' Isabella said and this time Phineas heard her.

''Okay Isabella. See you tomorrow!'' Phineas yelled after her, but instead of turning back to face Ferb he kept staring at Isabella with a longing look in his eyes. He continued to do that until Isabella was out of the backyard. Unfortunately for him, Candace noticed this and smirked a little.

''Hey Phineas.'' Candace said and this caught Phineas's attention. He turned towards his sister with a big smile. ''Do you remember what Isabella did to beat Mitch?'' Candace said and got a reaction she wanted from Phineas. Phineas seemed to blush a little and look a bit nervous.

''N-no.'' Phineas said, but he didn't realize that he was scratching his right ear. Unfortunately for him both Ferb and Candace noticed this and they were familiar with this habit.

''You're lying. You always scratch your ear when you lie…though now that I think about it…you only seem to do it when you're lying to Isabella or about Isabella.'' Candace said with a triumphant smile. Phineas turned towards Ferb who just nodded at him.

''Well…the truth is…'' Phineas started to say and then mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

''The truth is what?'' Candace asked amused. It was unusual to see Phineas like this so she was going to enjoy every bit of it. Once again Phineas whispered something inaudible under his breath. ''Phineas!'' Candace yelled, as she was getting a bit impatient.

''I thought she was beyond cute!'' Phineas shouted which was very unusual of him. Before Candace or Ferb commented to this Phineas continued. ''I actually thought she was beyond cute! I'm not supposed to think that! Friends are not supposed to think about their friends like that! Cute is acceptable, but I can't think Isabella is beyond cute! That would just make everything awkward!'' Phineas kept saying and started to circle the tree in a nervous manner. Candace and Ferb glanced at each other, before looking back at Phineas.

''Phineas…is this really a bad thing?'' Candace asked awkwardly. She couldn't think of any reason why thinking your friend is beyond cute is a bad thing.

''It's a bad thing! What if accidentally tell her that one day? That would just make everything awkward! I mean I almost told her today!'' Phineas said as he continued to panic. Candace and Ferb shared another quick looked and nodded at each other.

''You mean when you said that her cuteness is a scientific fact?'' Candace asked and Phineas nodded as a response. It seemed that he was finally calming down and he was now leaning against tree.

''You thought it was a normal, pure fact.'' Ferb stated and Phineas nodded again.

''I didn't think it was simply a fact…Isabella's cuteness is…a logical conclusion. Anyone who meets her should come to a same conclusion…that she's cute.'' Phineas said and he could feel small amount of warmth rush to his face. He knew he was blushing, but he didn't care now.

''So if someone thought Isabella wasn't cute…they would be horribly wrong?'' Candace asked and Phineas just nodded for the third time. ''I think you might like Isabella…as more than a friend.'' Candace stated and this time Phineas didn't respond at all. A long silence filled the backyard and the three siblings stood in silence.

''I need to think this…both Isabella's cuteness and…possibly liking her.'' Phineas said and walked inside the house. Candace and Ferb stared at each other for the third time.

''Well…he did say he learnt a valuable lesson today.'' Ferb said and followed his brother inside. Candace stood alone in the backyard for a while before grinning and glancing at Isabella's house.

''Phineas…you`re so bus…'' Candace was about to yell busted and sprint to Isabella's house, but in the end she didn't do that. ''Nah…I'll let them handle this themselves.'' Candace said and headed back inside as well. ''But if it starts taking more than five years then I'll do something.'' Candace said, but as soon as she came inside…

''Candace! The garbage!'' Distant voice of Linda yelled. Candace sighed and headed back outside.

''I`m on it!''

…

And there you go! Too long to be a drabble and too short to be…something….I don't really know! Yeah…I know this might not be all that good, but I enjoyed writing this so…yeah. Well…review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
